Yeti Love
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: How was Sanji suppose to confess to his crush like this? Highschool AU , Happy Valentine's day! Fluff?


Zoro didn't see what the problem was. Honestly, the cook looked like he did any other day of the year, but something was obviously wrong. The ladies' man who did nothing but chase skirt, wasn't taking the lunch break for granted to do so. The fact he was a cook, who usually made himself one of the most divine and appetizing bento lunches in existence, wasn't even thinking of food. He just sat there on the stairs next to the Marimo, a blank expression on his face that was hidden behind his arms, that were resting over the top of his knees.

Yet here he was, throwing a record sized prissy fit in the middle of the school day over something the swordsman couldn't help but feel was a little juvenile. He took a bite of his onigiri, which the cook had remembered at least to give to him before his giant sulk, then glanced over at the other guy in his moping. "Who knew you were so self conscious, shit cook." He said sarcastically, it was kind of a known fact Sanji valued his image in the eyes of the ladies quite well.

Still, his confidence had to be badly hurt for him to actually willingly decide to sit next to Zoro outside during lunch. Usually he just threw the onigiri at the green haired man's head in a swift movement, just because he liked to make sure no one in their little group of sorts ate unhealthily, then was off to the lunch room for the ladies.

"Shut up, Marimo." Sanji muttered into his arms, his head sliding behind them to further hide. He knew how random he looked suddenly sitting here next to his least favorite person, yet still here he was. "I have nowhere else to go, I can't let anyone else see me like this."

Zoro rolled his eyes. Drama queen. He lowered his rice ball, sighing before just plopping the rest into his mouth to finish it off. He supposed, the thing to do now would be to give Sanji more attention. "So let me get this straight." He started, gesturing his hand out while he talked. Sanji's face peeked up to watch him. "You got grounded... but instead of taking away your.. I dunno forks? He took away your razor? Why the hell-"

Zoro's eyes widened and he quickly stopped his sentence, jumping away from a leg that swung in his direction.

"Forks?! Take this seriously, shithead!"

The Marimo stumbled back, glaring at him. "Oi I'm trying, you fucking diva! S'Matter with you?"  
Sanji turned his face away, instinctively his hand raising to his chin to lightly stroke itself consciously. To the blind eye of Zoro who had no sense of fashion or beauty, he supposed, it hardly looked any different, but to Sanji his face felt heavy and crowded. Instantly he dropped back into his closed up position on the stairs.

Zoro took a minute to blink, unsure what the fuck he just witnessed before groaning, running his hand down his face before taking a step and cautiously sitting on the step behind him, allowing himself to lay back, his legs sprawling down the next few. What was this? Time for a chick talk or something? He wasn't used to this at all. "Are you sure this isn't just about a zit?"  
"It's not about a zit."

Zoro rolled his eyes, looking up toward the sky at the leaves and spare clouds hanging around. They were a bit low today, a breeze carrying them along. It'd be fall too soon.

Finally after a few more moments of silence, Sanji glanced back at the Marimo. "He's the worst. I tried asking for less hours, you know, have a social life. It's my junior year. Course' he couldn't just take that for a reason."  
Zoro let his head fall back. Was it him or did everything Sanji said lately make no sense? "Just get on with it." He growled, as if his time was really so precious.

Sanji was tugging at his hair now, snarling at the swordsman for not letting him continue. "Dammit, will you just shut up? I'm trying! He... he found out I have a crush on somebody, so he took it away."  
Zoro's head rose as well as his eyebrow. That was certainly odd parenting, but also he found it crudely amusing.

"Why would that make him ground you from razors?"

Sanji turned to look into his eye with the same kind of confusion. "That's what I thought, but he's a fucking shitty geezer. He wants to ruin my life and leave me to suffer alone. Apparently, I don't get my razors back until I confess..."

Zoro snorted, a small chuckle escaping his lips. It was actually pretty damn brilliant. Sanji was a ladies' man, sure, but he wasn't sure how he would handle going up to some chick and confessing to them. Certainly when he didn't feel his A game. "You're more of an idiot than I thought shit cook. Just go fucking confess to Nami already and get it over with. No one's gonna notice you didn't shave. Fuck, I didn't."

Sanji's eyes slowly slid back to the cement, a soft sigh escaping him. He was so ultimately screwed. Zoro knew nothing about fucking romance. "It ain't Nami and it's not that easy." He explained, watching an ant make the biggest journey of its life across the ground. "This one's different, I can't just go up to them and tell them this shit."

"You've got to be kidding me, just fucking say it. What are you going to do a week from now when you look like a fucking lumberjack?" Followed by a much lower and curious, "Then Vivi?"

The cook dug his face in deeper into his arms. "No, it's not Vivi. You know them and then you don't know them, okay? And that's what I'm fucking saying, you Neanderthal, I know it's gonna take me forever, which means I'll eventually have to do it as a fucking Yeti and I'll be so disgusting no ones gonna be around me. Gah, I need a shitty smoke."

The images playing in said Neanderthal's mind were very amusing. First the cook in his plaid lumberjack shirt and ax, then the next a cave man and a Yeti-... He narrowed his eyes. Wait a minute, if he's going on about being disgusting and no ones gonna be around him, surely he's not implying what Zoro's over thinking thought he was implying. "Oi curly," he said coldly, sitting up in his seat. "Why do you think I'll want to hang out with you if you're all caveman and disgusting?"

Sanji seemed to still be in his lost thoughts, until Zoro's words finally reached him and he understood them. He lifted his head up again and looked back at him, matching the annoyed expression they couldn't help but wear in each other's presence. "Because even the pea brained Marimo Sasquatch isn't going to pass up smart talking a Yeti, dumb ass. Least this way you know I'm not willingly stooping to your level."

Zoro let out a bark of unamused laughter. Cook thought he was so damn smart, didn't he? "Damn straight. I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it." He snarled, getting up from his seat. Lunch was about over with anyway. He grabbed the remainder of his meal and his bag and began to go down the stairs, turning to say his final tease before retreating back to class. "Don't forget to wear your plaid lumber jack shirt, ero-cook."

Sanji winced at just the thought. "Fuck you, I bet I can pull it off, shit face!"

* * *

It was a happy thought, to think maybe he could pull it off, but unfortunately Sanji wasn't feeling it. For a few more days his appearance hadn't looked that much different. He'd always just left his face with just a bit of stubble on his chin, having already enough hair related drama in his eyebrow's natural curl. Even so, for the beginning the stubble had only appeared more darker with some extra strands joining in. But after the weekend everything changed.

It was like someone had taken a fucking sort-of-darker-than-his-regular-hair-but-didn't-vanish-in-his-complextion-blonde marker and traced it from his jaw bone to his chin. It was happening, slowly and surely it was happening. Why, he couldn't help randomly asking and shaking his fist toward the sky, did he have to be cursed genetically with fast growing facial hair?

The worst part of it all was that without his razors he wouldn't be able to control it or shape it. That was Sanji's true fear. He didn't mind his usual stubble, hell, one day he was all for trying a goatee, but a beard gone wild was a completely different story to the blond.

Unfortunately though being on his fucking face, he had no way to hide it without literally wearing a bag on his head to school, which arguably would only bring him more unwanted attention. He was already embarrassed enough the morning when he tried to play sick and skip school, only to practically be dragged out of bed and into the Baratie downstairs for a big laugh, where yes, they encouraged him to just go ahead, get the girl, but also teased him with threats of home remedies to promote hair growth.

This left him back where he started before, ignoring his class duties and burying his face into his school bag. He groaned as feet shuffled around him, settling in the other desks nearby. He already just knew who was visiting him this break. It was the gang, or so most of them.

"Ne, Sanji, why are you sleeping?" His friend Luffy asked, nudging his friend on his back with his foot.

Zoro glared at him, shoving it off and sitting on the desk. "Oi, Yeti, it ain't winter yet, quit hibernating." He smirked, crossed his arms. "Let's see the damage."

Sanji groaned. Zoro was an asshole. No, he was worse, he was a mega asshole. No, a Shitty mega Marimo asshole. He lifted his head just a bit so he could glare up at him. "Can it, Sasquatch! If you want to see some damage go look at your face-"

"Sanji-kun."

Sanji wanted to slam his head down hard into his desk. He was such an idiot! He had been focused at being angry at Zoro that, of course, he'd be too distracted to notice the person approaching from the front, giving into his normal womanizing instincts and lifting his face to look at her the moment she approached.

His precious Nami-swan just lifted her eyebrows slightly at the cook's face. "Oh wow." She commented, her face finally softening, a grin spreading. "You weren't joking. Poor Sanji."

As if he wasn't here. What did that mean? Weren't joking? Asshole went around and told everyone?

"Nami-swan..."

Luffy, who had fallen on the floor from being shoved jumped back on his feet, leaning over to have a look see. He grinned, chuckling. "Zoro told us you were growing a beard and wanted to see! Cool!"

"Almost as majestic as a fro, eh Luffy?" Zoro said.  
"Shishi, yeah! I wanna grow my hair like that but I can't grow a mustache or anything.."

"With good reason, Luffy! Don't you dare even try!" Nami yanked him over in her direction by the ear, ignoring his pleads of release. The ginger glanced back to her poor hairy friend. "It's not bad, Sanji, but you should really confess to the girl you like soon. I can help you if you'd like."

"Don't listen to her, Sanjj!" Luffys head perked back up with a grin. He gave him a supportive thumbs up. "Tell the girl -and- grow it out!"

Sanji groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was not helping him as much as he knew they were probably trying. It was the damn Marimo's fault in more ways than one. Why did he have to tell them anything, regardless of whether or not they would find out on their own?

"It's not that simple Nami-swan. I can't exactly just.." His hand slowly lowered and he gazed away. "Tell this person."

Zoro's eyes narrowed slightly and he glanced over catching the look Nami was giving him. It was as if they had had the same thought about it and who it had to be. Luffy's face softened, not able to read their brain waves. Nami sighed, slightly frowning and she put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder with a jingle from her bracelets. Sanji dared to glance up from his mopey mood and look into such stunning eyes.

"Sanji… Even if she is taken she deserves to know, and you can get your razor back. It's just how dating works, win some, lose some. You won't know until you try."

The deep moment of friendship was then ruined by the noise Luffy made in boredom, now looking at the end of his pinky where he'd successfully mined a blood booger from his nose. "Meh, who wouldn't want to date Sanji, though? He has delicious meat."

The other three just stared at him with annoyed 'did he really just say that' expressions. Luffy met most of their eyes. "...Eh? What'd I do?"

Nami grabbed him by his arm, dragging him away, distant words about not thinking before he speaks on her lips. Luffy made Sanji face palm, groaning. This was not going well at all and he felt more stressed than ever. He dared to glance over at Zoro and instantly regretted it. Smug bastard was actually wearing a small grin. He glanced over though, meeting his gaze and then grin softened to a more, understanding smile.

It only got worse in the days that followed. For once Sanji really hated his body and felt out of control, all over some hair. He kept his chin down, and avoided ladies like he was a plague. Unfortunately, this meant he found himself closer to the person he specifically didn't want to be with, but knew of his situation and had already agreed that he, as a sasquatch, he didn't mind the change in appearance, even if Sanji looked homeless.

After an awkward lunch, and teasing Sanji about food getting caught in his facial hair, which wasn't fucking funny and it didn't happen, Sanji pulled the Marimo aside, thanking God they still had some time left. He seemed troubled, which confused Zoro, as he usually seemed so confident aside from the bush on his face – though it wasn't really even in the bad category yet.

"What now cook? I'm not slipping some chick your notes again." Zoro said, scowling. Sanji shook his head, turning his chin away. "It's not that, I wanted to ask you something."

That peeked Zoro's interest. Sanji never ever asked him anything before, mostly feeling he was a little inadequate to answer questions on his 'level'. He stared at him like he was a moron for a long moment, perplexed, before gesturing him to go ahead then crossing his arms again. This ought to be good.

"How... would you tell someone what you thought of them?"

Zoro snorted, loud. Was the cook really asking him for relationship advice? He had to press his lips together not to bark out in laughter, the way Sanji's quick and deadly glare shot over to him, and he resisted himself. He was serious.

"What the hell are you asking me for?" Zoro asked in return, a lame grin on his face. "I don't know. That's your problem not mine. You've confessed to thousands of girls, haven't you, cook? Just do that."

Sanji groaned, running his fingers through his hair. As if it were that fucking simple, except it totally was not! "This is different! This person… isn't like the girls. They are more important than that and I don't know how to tell them so I can fucking end this... freak show..." He rubbed his stubble just a bit, internally cringing, because he could only imagine how itchy and unattractive that had to be to kiss.

It silenced Zoro though. Wasn't like the girls? Now that he thought about it, Sanji had never really specified which gender he was supposedly interested in. Could he be gay? Zoro didn't want to get his hopes up or anything, but he could understand if that was Sanji's problem. Having been such a ladies' man to now having conflicting feelings about his sexuality and hair problems, the poor guy earned his sympathy.

"Oi." He mumbled, unsure where to even begin on this. He had never had the guts to confess to anyone himself, or even had that much of a strong feeling he didn't just ignore immediately. "Just tell them, if they like you back, they aren't going to give a rats ass about your face. And if they do, they ain't worth it, cook."

Sanji shook his head, his face still soft. "It's not that, though." His voice had gone low and sincere. "This person, I can't explain what they do to me. I want to look my best for them, want them to see the best of me..."

"You know you could just fake it. It's not like your old man's going to come up in here and ask around if you had some big confession or not."

There the cook went, shaking his head again. It was frustrating never getting anything right. "Nah, when I told him about my crush, he said I looked on top of the world. So until I come home whistling old love songs and proud as hell or hold a grudge against the world like he's expecting, he's going to know I didn't."

Zoro sighed. Sanji's old man was not one to mess with. For once he was thankful his guardian wasn't a cruel to do that to him. But, feeling some weird part of him wanting to be compassionate, he looked his friend over.

"Like I said, I don't know anything about that shit… but I might be able to help you out, shit cook, so listen to me and don't fucking ignore the offer. Meet me after school in the dojo." About that time the school bell rung, commotion outside of the empty class room they'd walked into, ending their conversation. Zoro just grabbed his stuff, turned and left and Sanji cursed his luck.

Dammit, he was trying, really trying. And to think he thought that asking Zoro how he would do it might help him in knowing how to tell Zoro his true feelings. He was doomed.

Needless to say when Sanji did arrive at the dojo after school he was surprised. He was not expecting to find what he did, which was basically a shitty barber shop put together by no one but the Marimo. At first his heart began to race, because what was Zoro doing with that stuff? Did he realize who Sanji really liked and was going to let him shave now, in a kind of 'the torture is over but my answer is still no' kind of way?

The cook dropped his bags, his eyes widening when Zoro walked in, sharpening a blade. The swordsman didn't really say much though, just gesturing to the chair. It made Sanji's skin squirm. Did he know what he was doing? Like really? Because he knew the bastard was good with a blade, but what did he know about growing a beard? His face was baby smooth, dammit.

Still, hesitating slightly Sanji sat in his seat, glaring at Zoro as he pulled up another chair and began getting things ready. The blond stopped him though.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you really think I'm going to let you shave me!?" Sanji snapped, almost insulted. He knew how to shave his own face, it was because he couldn't that it got out of shape like this!

Zoro huffed though. "Shut up cook, I wouldn't stain my blades with your blood anyway." The Marimo rolled his eyes. "You just keep bitching about it being out of shape, yeah? And you won't go confess to the idiot you're in love with, but you want to look nice." Sanji continued to glare at him, silently demanding he just get to the point already. Zoro sighed. "You can't do it yourself, so I'll help you out, shit cook."

Yup, Zoro was an idiot. But it left Sanji... slightly touched he'd even bother? Because really, it was his problem alone and he just decidedly shared it with Zoro, because he was an idiot. Well, no, not completely just that, more so because Zoro had the strange ability to not care. So what if someone literally looked like the Yeti? But it was odd to think he'd go out of his way just to help ease one of Sanji's biggest frustrations.

"You? Helping me? The hell, you already forget who I am behind this thing? Why?"

The Marimo twitched his brow. Why did everyone expect so much and then when he tried to go above and beyond like everyone fucking says people should do for one another, it gets questioned into the ground? Fuck, how was he going to answer that? He could be honest, Yeti's and Sasquatches stick together, but didn't really feel up to it.

"You're annoying, I don't want you following me around like a lumberjack anymore." Zoro grumbled under his breath, pushing Sanji back in the chair. "Now do you want my fucking help or not?"

Sanji swallowed thickly. Because what better way to die was there than by some creepy green guy in a school dojo? He sighed, nodding faintly then closing his eyes. He didn't want the last thing he saw to be his throat spurting blood everywhere and a devilish Zoro face. It never happened though. In fact he barely felt anything, though he could hear it.

His eye peeked open slightly, finding a vision of Zoro with his tongue in the corner of his mouth, deep in concentration. At least if it ended up a shit do, it couldn't get any worse. He was surprised just a few minutes later too when it stopped and he could hear Zoro walking away and grabbing something. Sanji sat up then, turning his head to see. Already getting the broom to sweep up? The hell that was way too quick… He put his hand to his chin, feeling barely a difference. What the hell? The asshole didn't do anything?

The blond grabbed the mirror also brought and looked down into it, sulking. Bastard! He'd made it sound like he'd solve all his problems and shit and all he did was literally give it a trim and shape up! Were the real shaving blades just for show!? He scowled over at him, not surprised at all to see him balancing on the broom with a massive smirk.

"Oi! This is not what you said you'd fucking do!" Sanji pouted.

Zoro shrugged. "What can I say cook, your old man's got a point. Confess already."

Sanji sighed, dramatically letting his face fall into his hand as it lightly flushed. Really, this hell wasn't going to end and he was a fool for thinking for even a slight moment Zoro was going to be on his side. After a little bit of ignoring the guy cleaning up his shit, he peeked back over at him with a mild curiosity which had been bothering him from the start.

"How do you even know how to use that stuff? You couldn't grow a beard to save your life."

Zoro picked up the cook's bag, eyeing it annoyingly because he'd put it right there on the floor, but held it out to him. Once the blond took it and his hand was free again, he brought it up to experimentally feel at his chin.

"Oi, don't say that, I can grow a beard if I want. I'm actually insulted, I've been trying to grow one alongside you this whole time too." Still, being a good sport about it, he held his hand out and helped Sanji, who was being very begrudgingly about the whole thing, out of his chair. "Same time next week cook? It's great practice."

Sanji narrowed his eyes. Bastard, such a bastard. Wasn't helping him at all! Even so, he did come back. Actually this lasted on and off for a short period of time. At least with the monster tamed and trimmed Sanji felt a little better about his appearance. He looked fucking mature, he might add and there were still always endless teasings of still having food in his hair and being called Yeti, but he actually slightly got used to it.

In a way he'd admitted to himself he probably wouldn't be brave enough to admit to his crush anyway, so he might as well. Zoro wasn't buying it though. So when Sanji showed up at the empty dojo again a few weeks after the first time, he had everything prepared, but stared the blond down skeptically.

"I swear you're an idiot. People are going to think you actually like having that now." He tried pointing out.

Sanji sent him a scowl, but then looked up at the set up and shook his head. "Shut up Marimo, you can put that stuff away now. Old man called, I'm getting this baby shaved all the way off tonight."

Zoro raised his brow. "Huh? Wait you finally confessed to your chick?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, going and sitting in the seat anyway. "Nah, he let me do it for health violations and working with the Baratie or some shit like that. Said if I didn't do it by now I'd never do it and it's a waste of time and scaring off customers."

Why did Zoro feel sort of disappointed by this? "That's a shame." Was all he said, turning to put his stuff up.

Sanji watched him sort of perplexed. "What? You want me to keep it? Well, I guess yeah without it the Sasquatch goes back to being the only one of its kind huh?" He pursed his lips, noticing the way Zoro didn't even seem to respond to his comment, which both irked him and encouraged him to try another jab. "You aren't much of a social creature anyway."

Zoro didn't want to admit it. He was really hoping that over time Sanji would cave and he'd get to see who it was that could do what he couldn't, which was essentially to get Sanji to play for the other side. That and just to quench the curiosity to see what it was besides a giant rack Sanji was drawn to. He turned to look at him, his expression still relaxed, and shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I got used to it, cook. I think it looks good on you." He admitted, almost unconsciously by the way he furrowed his brows almost immediately after, a small tinge of red to his cheeks. Had he really just admitted that so easily? Well, fuck, whatever.

That surprised Sanji, just from the randomness and how un-Marimo like it was. Without thinking he too had begun to slightly blush, because fuck, was that actually a compliment? And about this fucking thing he hated? Dammit! He scratched at the back of his neck, turning his face away.

"The hell Marimo? Didn't know you were into lumberjacks." What was this going on, where had this conversation even come from?

Zoro lifted his chin, studying Sanji's expression. Well damn, he'd already put his foot in the hole he might as well go through with all of it. Sanji didn't confess to his crush and he didn't hook up with them, so maybe, fuck, he could have had a chance. Since he already figured in his head it had to be a guy, there had to be a possibility Sanji could accept him.

"Idiot, I'm not. It's the Yeti's that know how to cook." He explained, taking a few steps closer, his face relaxing as words escaped him. "The idiot that waits weeks through their own hell, but still won't tell their stupid crush their feelings."

Sanji's heart dropped and he urged himself to look into Zoro's dark eyes. He was so confused but... Zoro knew? He knew who his crush was, knew that it was him? Or at least it sounded like he did and it'd make sense. No wonder he was patient with him and helped him out, he knew this whole time hadn't he? So of course he had to be disappointed if he waited and Sanji gave up, opting not to say anything at all.

"What...?" His face burning with this thought process, Sanji clenched his teeth. "How did you know... It was you?" He regretted his words instantly, the way Zoro instantly reacted like he'd been slapped in the face, looking at him like he really did have the longest beard on earth or something and a third head.

"Oi! Me? I was your crush?" Zoro spat. That was not what he was getting at, dammit, he had been trying to confess to him to just find out this. "You went full lumberjack for me?"

Sanji's whole body was on fire and he wanted to die. How much had he just screwed up? He was doomed! His life in high school was over and his feelings just out like that. That was not how this was supposed to happen! He waited out this curse and was finally free and would never have to tell anyone his feelings. Why the hell were they out in the open now?!

But Zoro, the way he had spoken, he had thought he had just known and now he didn't know at all and holy fuck. Had he just wanted him to already know that his brain did some weird witchcraft to make him think that way?

"You didn't know? But...! Fuck!" Sanji balled his hands and turned quickly towards the door. "I'm leaving, bye!"

There was no way he was staying here and see how much more he could screw up his life in just one evening. It was a shame though, that he got caught by his backpack and yanked back into the room, stumbling back until he was back standing right in front of Zoro, not even a half foot separating them. He held his breath, the way Zoro leaned in close and studying his features.

"You... This whole time..." The Marimo couldn't even find the right words to say. "I'm the one you were worried about fucking confessing to and looking like that? Are you an idiot, cook?"

Sanji wasn't sure if he was breathing or not, just glared while holding his breath. "Shut up asshole, it's all about presentation! What about you? What was that? You like this thing?!"

"There ain't nothing wrong with liking a man with stubble!"

"But you-! And me-! This whole time...?"

"Don't keep asking me that, shit cook! I should be asking you! You... like me and you weren't ever even going to tell me?"

Sanji averted his eyes again, lowering his voice as Zoro lingered in closer. "Dammit Marimo, I did try! You think I'd usually hang out with you all the time unless I had some weird shit going on? Besides I tried! Asking you all those shitty relationship questions and shit..."

Zoro glanced down. That made sense in a really stupid way. Sanji this whole time was trying to find the right moments or get the subject to come up, much like that time he dragged him into a separate class room. But wait, did that make Zoro the idiot here for being blind? No way in hell! He just confessed and found out some interesting crap, he wasn't the idiot! He furrowed his brows. This was becoming a lot more complicated than he had originally intended it to be. He just wanted his feelings to be out there and hear Sanji's reaction.

Basically hearing that he was Sanji's crush was way more of a reaction he could have asked for and it was in his favor. So why the hell were they even wasting time and arguing about it? He looked back up at the cook's face much more determinedly now, meeting his eyes when he dared to glance back. Then, without any thought, he pushed himself forward and his lips met Sanji's.

He ignored the slight brushes and itch that came with meeting with his scruff, which of course was all Sanji could think about, and held the cook in place. He'd wanted to do this for some time and just fuck, he was going to take it.

Sanji practically gasped when he was free, his hand moving to his lips and then to his chin and what not, his eyes studying Zoro's face in confusion because… what was that?! If his face could fluster more, it would have. Instead he just rose his foot and kicked him away.

"The hell was that bastard! Who said you could do that?!" Sanji snapped.

Zoro had no regrets though, from where he landed, rubbing the side of his head. "Oi! Screw you cook, I've waited too long thinking I couldn't do that. You ain't getting rid of me now."

Sanji glared him down. If he was going to act like a fucking Neanderthal like that, he might! Still, he watched Zoro get to his feet, tensing just in case he needed to kick him yet again, surprised to find him straightening the chair with a grin, patting a hand against the back.

"Now come on, Yeti, how about that shave?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I know its not really Valentine's themed but its lovey dovey right so that counts yeah? XD Thank you Aerle for Beta-ing this for me even though it was a long one! Hope everyone enjoyed it and had a nice holiday! **


End file.
